Your Irken Pet
by foxyfoxy90
Summary: Are you a new Irken pet owner? Do you need some help understanding your new Xeno pet? Well look no further this helpful guide will assist you in your new life with your pet!
1. 5 Irken BreedsRaces

This is my head canon on irken races.  
I mostly use this to identify breeds in the slave trade. (I don't care if it's illegal on you're planet, if you ever had egg adoptions you're a slave trader too so )  
I might make more of these things to help fellow breeders, adopters and trainers.

Most irken oc's by the way are either of the Ploot or Teska breed. But most on the show are Muts.  
Famous pure breed Invaders (Zim is a mut, but I'm still thinking of what he might be. I think he's either a mix between a Ploot's & Bobbin or a Ploot's and Teska)

Bobbin - B0b, Skoodge, Squood, Nen  
Gerap - Garpa, Chin, Spleen  
Ploot - Kim, Tak, Tenn, Zee, Skoo  
Sante- Sneakyonfoota, Slant, Tim, Skutch, Lardnar  
Teska - Tallest Red & Purple, Most Irken Guards,

(Not mine but here's the pictures)  
fs71/i/201…  
fs70/i/201…

Some side notes -  
Bobbins are usually the most cute so they are higher in prices. Geraps are higher priced due to their rareness like wise with the Sante group. Ploot's are very common so are not as high priced. Teska's are practically given away. (Due to trader regulations it is law to advise all costumers to not adopt a Teska due to their aggressive behavior)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

These are the 5 pure breeds of Irkens or races. This sheet plays an important part to irken breeding and the selection of what breed is right for you. (Caution every irken is its own and sometimes they may not follow all breed standards. Also Irkens are highly intelligent and should be train by a professional.)

Bobbin's $$$$$  
These are the shortest breed of Irkens available. Bobbins or extremely timid and easily trainable even by a beginner breeder.  
-Pure Breed Traits-  
Sometimes donned with freckles  
Shortest of the breeds  
More Circular eyes  
*Health Problems*  
Flaky Skin due to dryness (can be fixed with special moisturizers)  
Some hearing problems

Gerap's $$$  
These are Mid – Tall range Irkens and are a rare breed. Gerap's are often smug and recommended to be trained earlier in life.  
-Pure Breed Traits-  
Elongated Heads and bodies  
Oval eyes  
*Health Problems*  
Prone to Slight Spinal problems

Ploot's $  
These are Mid-range Irkens and are most common breed. Ploot's need to be trained early in life and can be a hand full at times.  
-Pure Breed Traits-  
Oval – Circular eyes  
*Health Problems* (The most healthy of breeds)  
More sensitive to touch

Sante's $$  
These are Mid – Short range Irkens are one of the rare breeds. Sante's are the laziest breed and are easily trained if done right.  
-Pure Breed Traits-  
Heavily Slanted heads  
Circular eyes  
*Health Problems*  
Prone to jaw Deficiencies

Teska's $ (Highly unrecommended)  
These are the tallest of the breeds. Teska's are very hard to train even at an early age. They are not recommended for ownership as they can be a danger due to their aggression.  
-Pure Breed Traits-  
Longer Antenna  
Oval – Circular eyes  
Elongated torso  
*Health Problems*  
Very Prone to Spinal Deficiencies

Mut breeds are common and most often healthier but tend to be more unpredictable when it comes to training.


	2. Day 1

Hello if you're reading this that must mean you have just adopted an irken pet! Good for you, irkens are and very unique xeno from the Milki Way Galaxy and come with a lot of personalities. But don't let that discourage you from spending time with you're new pet.

Getting Started.  
With each species comes with a many types of behavioral and exterior differences from you. In other words what normal to you may be very foreign or even dangerous to another. So with that in mind let's go over a few basic things that you will run into on the first day with you're irken.

- Food is the source of energy for many races through out the galaxy and Irkens are no exception. Irkens require a high carb, sugar, and fat diet. Most of the food you will ever need can be purchased at a the Xeo-PetSupplies©. However make sure you add variety to your pet's diet to ensure a long healthy life!  
- Irken bodies have difficulty filtering many poisons and as a result can fall ill quite easily if not monitored. These are a few poisons; milk, all types of meat, common impurities in water(Burns on contact with skin!), most vegetation, and ect. Make sure you monitor you're irken around these things to be sure that it won't be come and issue.  
- We'll go into more depth later what to expect but be aware that irken behavior is very unpredictable at times. Disciple might be the exact opposite of what your pet needs.

- Irkens that require paks need very little to no sleep. These irkens need to be placed in a special holding pen so that won't cause mischief or try to escape. While other pakless irkens require at least 4-5 hours of sleep. Regardless of if your irken has a pak or not they need to be placed in the holding pen while you or a sitter is not around.

These are just a few common things you will run into on the first day you bring your irken home.

So your irken is waiting to be uncased and introduced into your home for the very first time. This is a very important first step for bonding with your irken. Once you have irken proofed your house(See Irken Proofing your house for more details), it's time to let him out of the carrier. Make sure you let him come out on his own! It let's him feel more comfortable, most pet owners will force them out and scare him destroying their first impression.

Once he's out of the carrier he will most likely go exploring and avoid you at all costs, this is very normal just let him do his thing he will come to you eventually. Most likely the first thing he will find is his pen and room (See Irken Pens and room for more info), because of the pheromone bar. He will feel more comfortable in his room and may even stay there for a length of time, again don't force him out! Once he's comfortable around his surroundings he may become slightly curious about you and try to watch you in secret, again this is normal, Irkens are very curious creatures. Try to ignore him at first and let him get use to your presence.

When he is more settled down and use to you it's time for feeding. This is a very important time make sure YOU are the one feeding him. Select certain times were he may be feed at least 4 times a day. Food must not be left in stationary feeding station 34/8. He must understand that your are in charge of feeding him not the other way around. To ensure this allow him to eat in proximity of you. The stationary feeder may be right next to you or just across the room as long as you can see it and your foodening irken. You may also watch your irken eat but again don't try to interact to much. This feeding style will over time build trust with you and your irken, and with trust forms a very well behaved pet.

The last part of the first day is sleep (if you do not require sleep this can count for going out of the house or his need to sleep), or putting him in his pen. This is a very tricky bussniess and may take a lot or a very short amount of time to so so be prepared. Once your irken is done with the last foodening of the cycle he may be put in his pen. This needs to be a very quick process.

In order to do this fist you must walk up to your irken.  
Then grab him by the wrists firmly but not to rough and pick him strait up hands over their heads and left bringing there hands inwards to your and the irkens chest.  
Meanwhile your other arm bends there legs inward allowing the arm that is holding your irken to bend elbow under their bum holding their legs against your chests again.  
The irkens hands should now be to your left and their head over you're shoulder.  
Now place your hand firmly on the back of their head so that your shoulder is curved to their neck, allowing no movement(be careful not to chock them or break their neck).

This is called the B-position and when in this position irkens can not, bite, scratch or kick. Holding them like this will allow you to move you're irken with out fear of having to punish them for hurting you on the first day. Remember this must be a swift motion as to take them by surprise. Try practicing on a doll first so that you do not injure your irken.

Once your irken is in their pen close it up swiftly but discreetly. Make sure you are silent during this whole process. Being silent for the first day can make a huge difference when finally starting training.

Irken Proofing your home-

This is very important before even bringing and irken into your home. Irken proofing your home will make your life easier and ensure that your irken doesn't damage himself or your property.

sure there are no nooks and crannies he can hind under or around. Such as; under beds, couches, bookshelves, or behind them as well. Special screen and tape can be purchased to ensure that your irken can;t access these.  
electrical outlets and electrical devices must be locked up and out of reach (irkens can climb and jump quite far so be careful were you put these things.) Special plugs can be purchased in order to keep irken hands away from outlets.  
objects away, enough said.  
must be in locked heavy cabinets.

Holding Pens-  
These plays a crucial part in an irkens life and training. The first thing to do is to get the right size pen.(Follow the chart below)  
3-4 feet tall(92-120cm) - 5FT by 6FT(152-182cm) Pen  
4-5 feet tall(120-152cm)- 6FT by 7FT(182-213cm) Pen  
5-6 feet tall(152-182cm) - 7FT by 8FT(213-243cm) Pen

Once your pen has been picked out and installed make sure to add a pheromone bar. The bar has the pheromones of another irken and has a scene of security to them and makes them feel more at home.

Stay tuned for more! Next up is understanding irken behavior!


	3. Irken Behavior

This is a short lesson on understanding irken behavior. Learning this is a very important step in training later on. Please note that this the behavioral expectations of breeder born none Teska/Perspective Teska's. If you have a Teska, a perspective Teska and or a wild irken please refer to a professional trainer for help as they are very different in training.

-The most well known trait of any irken is that they are very territorial creatures, and will often try to claim your home as their own. Irkens mark there territory by leaving possessions (toys, food packages, clothing, ect.) in high up areas that are easy to see. This is why keeping their things inside their pen or room is important to keeping your home yours.

-Another thing to know is that irkens are very wary of things that are bigger then them and will often try to show dominance or submissiveness in order to protect themselves. This is a natural response to predators and or competing race members. You can tell if an irken is trying to avoid or overtake you quite easily if they take a stand against you or not. Here's a small list to tell if he's trying to be dominate or submissive to you.

Dominance: Slight crouching position, ready or tightened claws and body, raised antenna, baring teeth,  
Submissive: Crouching position, slinking away, flattened antenna

-Touch has very different meanings to irken then to other races in the universe. Irkens rarely touch one another. Being able to pet or nuzzle your irken has to be something they are trained to do otherwise it's foreign to them. It is possible to hold your irken without them having to be in the B-position. If they trust you slightly you can grab them under the arms and hold them out in front of you. (Just do not hold them against your body.) This is how smeets are moved by there caretakers and placed elsewhere it's quite normal.  
Hugs are a definite no, embracing an irken is something that their mates do, needless to say awkward and agitating on their part. Or it could mean a predator is going to eat them either way not a good thing really.  
Antennae are not to be touched ever. They use them to sense vibration and hear,they are not very pleasured by rubbing at all. Think about it how would you like your eardrums scratched at? Probably not a very nice thought eh? Antennae also convey emotion such as anger or sadness as a non-verbal way of communicating.

-Irkens are very verbal and sometimes even very loud. They may grunt, sing, laugh, click, and make chirping noises or just scream for no apparent reason what so ever. This could be considered cute or annoying however this behavior is easily controllable if trained correctly, you can even teach them to speak if you want it's all up to you.

This has been a short guide to irken behavior and in the next section you will begin to train your irken using this understanding. Stay tuned!


	4. Day 2

Hello and welcome back to your pet irken day 2! Now that he's settled in and had a first night in the pen it's time to start your first step in training. Training can make a huge difference in the attitude of not only your pet but to you as well. Training will allow you to bond with your irken and do many things that you couldn't before. So let's begin some basic training methods that you can use during the second day with your irken.

Discipline- This is always a must, even if this is the last thing you want to do. It is reinforcement that needs to be done swiftly in order to be effective. It is a very effective way to correct your irkens behavior. There are also many different types of discipline that can be used for certain situations. Here are a few ways to discipline your naughty pet.

Time out- This is the most common form of punishment and also the most effective. To do this take your irken and put them in a corner that will be the time out corner. Often times they will get up and try to run out grab them and put them back in their corner every time they leave it. Keep in mind that this is a lengthy process and will require a lot of patients and time. Once your irken is staying in his corner leave the room for a while. Again if he leaves the corner just keep putting him back in, if he wines or yells just ignore him do not say anything to him. After a while he will tire himself out and become silent, this is what you are looking for. Once he's quite you can go 'release' him,when you come close to him and he wines or cries walk way for a few more minutes. He must be silent when he is in time out if you give in to his begging and crying it shows that if he cries long and loud enough he won't have to stay there and that is a no on your part. To release him from time out and he is completely silent when you go to him and remind him that the thing he did was bad and give him a light push out of the corner to inform him that he is free. This method is a easy way to train your irken to stop doing anything you do not like as long as you are committed.

Jab- This is a harsh punishment meant for if your irken has inflicted pain on you such as biting or scratching. To do this you take to figures and hold them strait out and literally jab them in the squeedili spooch (Mid Section). This cause extreme discomfort and will often freeze them out of pain. This is to be used only they have bitten or scratched you because if you do not inflict pain back they will continue to think that they can get away with it and only spend some time out. To do this you would say NO in a firm voice and Jab them you may also give them a time out as well to double the punishment. Please be very careful not to injure your irken be firm but not to harsh.

Taking processions- This is used often later when your irken is more acquainted to their new life. Taking away fun things will work towards more bratty behavior that is less sever to deserve the time out.

-Treats- Treats are always a nice thing to have and are perfect rewards for good behavior. Here are a few things to use as treats irkens adore.  
Pure sugar cubes  
Honey (Irkens honey!)  
CrispyCreme Doughnuts  
NewToys  
Make sure to use things sparingly all things in moderation!

-101Basic Training-  
Here is a basic training move you can teach the second day. Keep in mind that if your irken isn't fully adjuste to his new life to go very easy on him and let him get use to it for a few more hours to a day there is no rush.

Come- This is one of first commands and the most important to all other training. Teaching your irken to come is very important. If you irken if unfamiliar with it's name teach him it first by of course calling him it. They will catch on quite easily, saying their name when you enter their room or put them to bed is the easiest way. Once hes learned his name you can begin. Start by sitting or standing in one position with your irken in sight then call their name and say Come before or after it in a firm voice then make a come here gesture. If your irken does not come to you grab him and put him down next to you for a few moments. Once down move your position to across the room and say his name and Come again followed by the gesture. Again is he doesn't come to you move him next to you for a few moments. Try this again until he finally comes to you he will learn eventually. You can also reward him with a small treat when he comes to you without having to physically move him. And then boom! He's learned to come to you!

Mini articles on Tricks and Lessons will be posted later and will be a little more separate from the days. For now that was a little tidbit for you on your second day with your irken. Coming up next is day 3! This is where we will discus in depth the grooming and care taking of your irken! Stay tuned and love your pet!

Here's a quick thing on how to make homemade sugar cubes for you little green friend! Make-Homemade-…


	5. Day 3

Welcome back to yet another installment of your pet irken! This chapter is all about the cleanliness of your pet. Irkens are actually relatively clean creatures but can get quite filthy when the moseying about your home. On another note some races of irkens most pacifically the Bobbins have a flaky skin problem and need to be cleaned more often. So let's dive into what to expect while cleaning your irken.

Note- Never use water to clean your irken. The common impurities can burn the skin on contact. It is extremely painful and will severely damage the delicate skin of an irken. In replacement you can get special liquid from the XeSupplies.

Bath- To start washing your pet first fill a small tube full of cleansing liquid only about to it's waist you do not need a lot to clean your pet. Make sure the temperature is fairly below room temperature as to make is comfortable. Place him in the tube and give him a wash over with cleansing chalk. More often or not he will actually clean himself and you don't have to. Remember never to touch his antenna or around his eyes it can hurt and scare him making bath time unpleasant. Make sure he is thoroughly rinsed clean as forgotten soap can cause a rash and or dry skin. Let him drip dry. Do not wrap him in a towel. Good job he's all cleaned up now and ready for the next step.

Filing claws- Most irkens have claws and they need to filed or they will become very long and painful to them and to you if you were ever scratched. Irken claws are actually attached completely to the finger and come to a point rather then just a top nail. These claws also can house bacteria that enjoy a nice dry, warm environment,they can enter the body if they pierce skin so be careful. To file your irkens claws you will need your filer, grab your irken by the wrist firmly and put the tip of their finger under your thumb. Gently file until it is about one cm from the white quick. The quick is the darker white part that has blood flowing through it, and it would hurt them to cut or file it.

Antenna and Eye care- The most sensitive part on a irken is their antennae. Irkens can clean their antennae by themselves and often don't need to be cleansed by a owner. However sometimes when a irken goes through a depression stage in their life they will not take care of themselves and this is were you will have to step in. Cleaning is fairly easily but this is a very delicate process. You will need a cloth of a 1200 thread count, this means that the cloth is very smooth so it won't irritate them. Gently stroke the length of their antenna until the dust and dirt is cleaned. Their eyes are very large and can become infected or itchy around dust particles. If this happened you will need to put in special drops. To put them in you may need the help of a partner, have your partner hold him down gently and you can hold open the eyes and add the dose amount of drops. Then he should be all comfortable and looking healthy.

Mouth- The irken mouth rarely needs to be cleaned. However they can get very smelly and this can be fixed with special sprays and food. Irkens do not have teeth but instead hard fleshy bumps called nodes they can become irritated if given food that is not soft enough. Give them cold fluids to help sooth them. One thing to take note is that irkens naturally produce a lot of saliva, this is normal and should be expected. Do not try to keep their mouth dry as it will upset their digestion and comfort.

Hurray your little guy now has a clean body! Stay tuned next time as we address the optional event of breeding. 3


End file.
